The present invention relates to a spreading plug for anchoring in undercut boreholes.
More particularly, it relates to such a spreading plug which has a spreading body connected with a plug shaft by a thread and arranged to spread apart spreading segments.
In conically expanded boreholes metallical spreading plugs can be anchored almost free of a spreading pressure. Because of the significant spreading of the spreading elements, a very high holding force is obtained. Known spreading plugs have a spreading cone and a spreading sleeve which is driven over the spreading cone with the use of suitable impact tool. The plug shaft extends with a threaded element or the like outwardly beyond the borehole and can be clamped by means of screw nut with an object to be mounted. The known spreading plugs which are insertable by means of an impact mounting into the borehole with a conical undercut requires special impact tools which can correspond to the diameter of the used spreading plug.